


Desperate times

by Servena



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “This needs to be cleaned. Can’t kill a monster if you get blood poisoning.”





	Desperate times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

She pulls the door of the bathroom shut behind them and turns the key, then she motions for him to sit down, which he does on the edge of the bathtub. She crouches down in front of him. “Let me take a look.”

“It’s not that bad”, he mumbles, but he winces as he rolls up the sleeve of his shirt. The cut runs from his elbow almost all the way down to his wrist and is still bleeding.

She frowns. “This needs to be cleaned. Can’t kill a monster if you get blood poisoning.” She begins to rummage through the pharmacy cupboard next to the sink. Then she suddenly stops in the middle of her movement. “God, I sound like my mom, don’t I?”

He chuckles lowly. “Except for the monster part.”

She smiles slightly. “Yeah.”

In this moment the doorknob rattles. Nancy and Jonathan share a panicked look and she grabs for the gun and aims it at the door.

“Nancy?” the voice of her mother calls. “Are you in there?”

Nancy releases the breath she’s been holding and puts the gun down _. I thought they’d be away longer_ , she mouths at Jonathan.

He shrugs and mouths back: _Now what?_

“Just a minute, Mom!” Nancy yells back and turns the faucet on.

“I need a new diaper for Holly, can you open up?”

Nancy turns her eyes up to the ceiling in silent frustration. “No, I… I cut myself, there’s blood everywhere.”

“Oh my god, are you okay? Should I get someone?”

“No! No, it’s okay, I got it. I’ll clean up and be downstairs in a minute!”

“Finally”, she whispers as they hear her mother’s retreating footsteps. “She can’t see blood or she faints, so there’s no way she’s coming in here now. Besides”, she adds with a look to the drops of blood on the floor tiles under Jonathan’s arm, “it’s not really a lie.”

“When she sees us, she’ll know you lied”, Jonathan points out as Nancy unscrewed a bottle of iodine.

“This is gonna hurt”, she warns as she pours a bit of iodine over the cut.

He grimaces. “Ow!”

Then she says: “No, she won’t. Because firstly I’ll do this”, she picks out a big plaster and puts it prominently right beneath the ball of her left thumb, “and secondly you’ll climb out of the window in my room and we’ll meet at the car.”

He looks up at her with a mixture of surprise and admiration. “Nancy Wheeler, you’re a professional liar.”

She flushes slightly and begins to wrap a bandage around his arm. “Desperate times call for desperate measures.”


End file.
